


Whatever Happens

by jadestrick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadestrick/pseuds/jadestrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me, Draco," his father spat. "Was she worth it?"</p><p>Written May 26, 2010.</p><p>This is my most favorite drabble I've ever written.  EVER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Happens

**Author's Note:**

> **Author:** [jadestrick](http://jadestrick.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Title:** Whatever Happens  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Warnings:** Violence  
>  **Notes:** This is Month 12 over at [DMHGChallenge](http://dmhgchallenge.livejournal.com/) and I won [second place](http://community.livejournal.com/dmhgchallenge/26884.html) again! :) 2nd and I just GET each other. :D The prompt for this month was "amazing," and as usual, it's exactly 100 words. If you enjoy this, please go [check out the other participants' stories](http://community.livejournal.com/dmhgchallenge/26879.html) as well! As usual, they're all amazing.
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>   
>  (Banner made by [kryptiq](http://kryptiq.livejournal.com/))   
> 
> 
>   
> 

The blow to his face made his vision go white. Shock blocked the pain from registering until he fell at the feet of his whimpering mother. Beyond the flooding in his ears and the warm blood trickling into his eyes, he knew there was only silence in the room. He took his hand away from his forehead long enough to touch his mother's shoe in an act of assurance.

A shadow fell over him.

"Tell me, Draco," his father spat. "Was she worth it?"

He opened his eyes and looked defiantly at his father’s face.

He breathed. "She was amazing."


End file.
